Release
by Haikoui
Summary: Mako does love Korra. He does. He always has, like he told her years ago when they broke up for good. But sometimes he know he has to let her go because he honestly loves her that much. And if she's happy now, then… well, he's happy, too. Because he'll follow her into battle and into peace. Oneshot. Makorra, Korrasami.


**Title: **Release

**Author: **Haikoui

**Summary: **Mako _does_ love Korra. He does. He always has, like he told her years ago when they broke up for good. But sometimes he know he has to let her go because he honestly loves her that much. And if she's happy now, then… well, he's happy, too. Because he'll follow her into battle and into peace. Oneshot. Makorra, Korrasami.

**Disclaimer: **it's _over_ and im going to _cry_ because _why is it over?_ Also I don't own these characters. lmao.

* * *

**Release**

Mako gets the news that the two of them have left for the spirit world a long time after they've actually left. At first, he's happy; Korra is taking some time off to herself again, because spirits know she needs it—no matter the fact that she's spent three years prior attempting to recuperate.

And he's happy that she's taken Asami. The two of them are good for each other. Although he wished they would've at least, y'know, _told someone they were leaving. _But Tenzin figured it out from the note left on one of the tables at the reception of the wedding. So, of course, Mako's happy they've left to get some time to themselves. Korra needs it and so does Asami, the latter of whom went through so much just by losing her father in the effort.

But then—the longer he stands to the side, declining dances from everyone except his grandmother and Zhu Li (he can't very well deny the bride)—he starts to feel uncomfortable and restless. When will they come back? What will they see? Who will they see?

The more he thinks on it, the more he understands. It only took him as a barrier to make those two friends. _Friends,_ he thinks to himself. _No, wait. More than friends. Best friends? More than me, apparently. Korra wrote to Asami while she was gone. Not me. Or Bolin. Just… Asami. _

Best friends? Of course.

But—

Somewhere, a clock chimes through the destruction that is Republic City.

He only shuts his eyes at the realization.

Of _course_ they're in love. Mako doesn't know what took him so long to see it. Maybe they don't even know themselves. They could very well figure it out on their trip. But spirits, does it hurt! He wasn't lying when he told Korra so many years ago that he would always love her. He _does_ still love her. He'll always still love her. It's why he would follow her to the pits of hell and back.

Korra told him before that she would always love him, too. Mako stands still with his arm cast in his annoying sling as he wonders over it. Does she remember that? How did she mean it? As a brother, friend, lover?

_You should be glad you were there for Korra,_ says a voice in Mako's head. It sounds awfully like Wu, now that Wu turned out to be pretty mature. _She'd never have met Asami if it weren't for you! Mako, my man, you did some good work._

He walks to the nearest free seat and sits, watching the others dance. It's late into the night, now, with the reception winding down. The bride and groom will be heading off soon—Varrick is busy telling some poor soul about his plans for the evening as Zhu Li struggles to keep him quiet—and as Mako looks around, he can see some other familiar faces getting ready to leave. Bolin is dancing in the light of the new spirit portal with Opal; Wing and Wei are nearly passed out on one of the tables with dozens of shot glasses lining their figures; Tenzin is tending to his youngest, Rohan, as the other three children beg Pema for more cake. (Well, Jinora doesn't seem to be begging, but it's clear she'd appreciate another slice.)

When he turns his head to the other side, he can see Tahno—how long has it been?—no longer busting his chops on an upbeat piece, rather slowly taking his time with the rest of the band to play the soft music to which Bolin and Opal are dancing. Somewhere in the distance, General Iroh bows to President Raiko before saluting and heading off, casting one last look at the spirit portal with something that resembles vague sadness. (Mako doesn't think on this too much. It isn't his business.)

The night is winding down, so when Mako turns his head back to the spirit portal in the distance, he thinks he should wind down, too.

"Wherever you are, Korra," he says to himself, knowing the words will be more final out loud rather than in his head, "just remember that I'll always love you. No matter what you want, I'll give it to you."

He smiles before he continues, toying with the tablecloth. "And Asami—you better take care of her." His smile fades after a moment. "But I know you will. You've done a better job of that than I ever have."

_That_ leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, but he doesn't want to spoil it. Mako genuinely hopes they're having a good time. He knows he has to let her go, though, because he honestly loves Korra that much. And if she's happy now, then… he's happy, too. Because he'll follow her into battle and into peace.

So he stands, makes his way to Varrick and Zhu Li, and bids them a goodnight before telling Bolin not to take _too _long with Opal (or, at least, to be safe). As he leaves, he turns his head to the portal again, wondering when they'll come back.

If they'll come back.

But he shoves that thought out of his head and adjusts his sling before nodding to Wu, bowing to Raiko, saluting Lin, and following the path of General Iroh out from the reception and to wherever his new home is here in the city. He doesn't know if he'll wait here for her to come back or not, but… well, he'll see. It might be better off to release her now—both of them—so that he can start again with a clean slate.

* * *

**Yeah, so.**

**Some finale, right? Tbh, I was kind of disappointed... I haven't pinned it to what yet, but I think it has to do with just the lack of... well, Korra. Anyway, I feel bad for all those makorra fans out there—a lot of them were makorra fans simply because they were zutara fans and they were hoping this would be the zutara they never had. And I _would_ be more into Korrasami if Asami was, you know, more developed. If all of it was more developed, lmao. I was unsatisfied with the finale just because we never got closure for a lot of things (like the airbenders, the earth kingdom, kuvira/baatar jr, republic city, etc.) but what can ya do when you're stuck with nickelodeon and they cut your budget all the time? eh. **

**Tbh I'm a korroh shipper. Although in this fic you can take it either way: korroh or irosami (in case you noticed me including general iroh). Or both, y'know, if you're into that. Or you don't have to take it any way at all! You can just think Iroh is looking all sad and melancholy because he wasn't very helpful (lmao poor guy. Always shows up to help and then is rendered useless sometime early in the fight).**

**Personally ill always be more into makorra b/c of the zutara parallels. Can't wait to see what y'all come up with in terms of fic and fanart. Who knows? Maybe we'll put on some Makorrasami and come up with some polygamy! Now **_**that's **_**a love triangle! (eh.)  
**

**Please review!**


End file.
